RH: 34th hunger games
by zDarkAngels
Summary: *CLOSED* submit a tribute, enter them in the deadly hunger games, and see who will come out on top. May the odds be ever in you favor
1. Tribute Template

_**Reservoir Hill: The 34 hunger games ~ Exxoh **_

_Another I know, I know, but I got really low amount of apps for the last one, and that didn't really float my boat. I am only letting 20 people into the games as 2 are my own and 2 will be my own Bloodbath characters along with 5 of yours, these with be pulled out of a hat, or bucket at random. My two characters are from district 6, the boy and girl and they will not win, I just guess I would have been fun. For romance I will only take a select amount of people, it seems in ever hunger games SYOT story everyone is wanting a Romance, and this is the hunger games, a place of death, I'm pretty sure you'd be more worried about getting killed than worrying about you romance in the arena. And alliance, Not everyone will be in one if you ask because not everyone would be in alliances, plus the biggest will be the careers and for others the max for alliances is 3 people. I'm not doing sponsoring, I reckon it doesn't matter, if you want something for your tribute ask and if it fits ill send it. Without further ado lets begin. _

_**Compulsory**_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_District: _

_Sex:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality (No lists please):_

_Strengths(No lists):_

_Weaknesses(No lists):_

_History:_

_Family/Friends(Only included Names, Age, Personality and reaction to you getting reaped):_

_Reaction to reaping:_

_Alliance/Romances(Yes or no now, then PM me after reapings on who):_

_**Optional**_

_Interview outfit:_

_Interview Angle:_

_Interview quote:_

_

* * *

_

_These are all I want for your tribute, My two characters are from district 6 and they will not win, they one will die in Bloodbath and the other will no make it past the final 12 which is the half way mark, I will only be accepting 20 character and the left over 2 will be my own Bloodbath characters so only 5 of your tributes die, which will be based on the amount of reviews I get from you, as in you make a tribute, then drop of the face of the planet an I never hear from you again. Up until the final 8 I wont have a winner in my mind I will base it on how much you review and such, as sponsoring IS NOT happening then at the final 8 I will pull a winner out of my bucket. And if you want to privatize your tribute, send me You name, age, gender and district in a review then PM me the rest. Also if you claim a tribute I will only wait a maximum of 2 days to get the app and if not I will open it out again. So send apps my way and you might win_

_And oh May the odds be _ever_ in your favour_


	2. Final tributes list

**Finally decided to put at Final tributes list up. **

**District 1 - Luxury Good For The Capitol (Closed)**

_Female - __Crystal Greenwood (15)_

_Male – Spencer Bishop (18) **_

**District 2 – Quarries/Millitary (Closed)**

_Female – _ _Marilynn Rockford__ (16)_

_Male – _ _Halter "Halt" Dren (18)_

**District 3 – Machinery/ Factories (Closed)**

_Female - __Monkshood 'Monk' Splice (15)_

_Male - Evan Clark (14)_

**District 4 – Fishing (Closed)**

_Female – __Ripple Jayleen (17)_

_Male – __Lance Temple (13) **_

**District 5 – Breeding/Splicing DNA/ Mathematics (Closed) **

_Female – __Teagan Willow (15)_

_Male – __Embry Sonberingo (18)_

**District 6 – Scientific Research (Closed)**

_Female – Kalyx Twist (15)**_

_Male - Cloud Rivera (17)_

**District 7 – Lumber and Construction (Closed)**

_Female – _ _Sarah Smith (14)_

_Male - __Cropel Endrich (17)_

**District 8 – Weaving/ Clothes Making (Closed)**

_Female – __Adelaide Scott__(17)_

_Male _- _Gawain Gasin (17)_

**District 9 – Hunters/ Food Processing (Closed)**

_Female - __Cordelia 'Cori' Harlow (16)_

_Male – __Nate Stillfront (16)_

**District 10 – Livestock (Closed)**

_Female – __Aliss Saunders (17_)

_Male - __Willem Lawrence (12)**_

**District 11 – Agriculture (closed)**

_Female – __Molly Ruster (15)_

_Male – Lokka Takis**_

**District 12 – Coal Mining (Closed)**

F_emale - __Izanne-Jevae "IJ" Norak (16)_

_Male – __Daryl Rivers (16)_

_**Known Bloodbath at the moment_

_Since I have 5 people for bloodbath I only have to kill maybe 3 or 4 more to make it seem like a real bloodbath, not that much not to many. Although since 4/5 of them are boys more girls are going to be a bit more likely to be in those 3 spots_

_We are complete I think, yeah we are. So my first chapter is being or starting to get written as I upload this to fanfiction, but it wont be up until sometime in the near future, school is unpredictable at the moment and I am sick so that doesn't make things better, but I'll try just for you guys because you are truly awesome.__I'm going to do 2 districts for one reaping, 2 train rides, 1 chariot, 3 training a final scores then I'm doing Interview chapter in a 3__rd__ person type thing by the presenter (Forgot his name) It I'll seem like you reading it as someone watching it at home then Being in the person shoes. Your interview will be longer if I find any interest in you quote or angle.__ Also my parents just got me a coloring book (I asked for it) and I will send some time on that._

_And special thank-you to _Fire. Bread. and Dandelions _and _DarkLove21 _who gave me ideas for the arena which I am now using, so that's an automatic 7 points. And if you guys want to see your points after the reapings I will have a list, until then it's a secret so don't tell shhhhh _


	3. Update!

**Update!**

The first chapter will be up in the next few days, it would have been up on the Tuesday which was the day I didn't have school, but I've had an creative writing task to write. And I know what you're saying 'shouldn't that be fun?' but no it was absolute crap, we had to write a alternative ending to a DVD I didn't watch in class, and I'm just so bored of writing, just for today though. But I'll be back soon. The note will be taken down once the chapter is up.

Also remember to review and get all your ideas into me XD

~Exxoh


End file.
